


Wicked Games

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Frottage, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: Inspired By Westworld S3E04年轻的Alpha继承人Mycroft X 年长的杀手Alpha Greg自割腿肉PWP
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 01-02

我变态了。想看双A木有咋办，自割腿肉喂自己。内容大家都懂的，卡文了换换脑子写快乐一点的让自己开心开心。  
看文章前，请大家打开音乐app，搜索Wicked Games，Ramin Djawadi。《西部世界》第三季第四集插曲，电视片段带来的脑补，有机会一定要配合音乐食用！  
本文设定MLM无差  
年轻的Alpha继承人Mycroft X 年长的杀手Alpha Greg

Wicked Games

01

装修豪华的晚宴厅里已经挤满了包裹在华服下的名流们，手持美酒，隔着形式各样的面具，围聚在一起闲聊。  
小型弦乐队在大厅一角演奏，提琴手们的脸涂上了厚厚的白粉，浓重的腮红和紧身裤袜让人想起十八世纪的典型装扮。  
空气中充斥着香水味和各种信息素的味道，混杂在一起有些过分熏人。Mycroft穿着晚礼服和几位世家子弟拾阶而上，门口的迎宾小姐踩着高跟鞋指引他们走到了面具架前。琳琅满目的面具放在旋转架上供客人们挑选，有一些仅覆盖了一层薄如蝉翼精致蕾丝，有一些缀以珠宝，明显是为女士们提供的；另一边则是深色的绸缎面具，Mycroft的手指掠过架子，给自己挑了一个低调的黑色面具。  
Hobbs家族的Samantha穿着白色连衣裙款款走来，身后跟着她的未婚夫Liam。作为Holmes家族的继承人，出席这种打着慈善实则是皮肉交易的宴会实在是让他厌烦，然而逢场作戏只是上流社会的第一课，为了融入其中，Mycroft只能挂上客套的笑容等他们开口。  
“Mycroft！”Samantha夸张伸出手臂，“没想到你今天会来！我还以为你又因为开会要错过这么精彩的派对了。”Liam在一旁拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀：“听说你弟弟前几天分化成了Omega？过不了多久，各大家族就要踏断你们家门槛。”  
“关于这个，我相信母亲会严格把关的。”Mycroft疏离地答道，跟着他们一起走进了宴会厅。  
水晶吊灯从天花板上垂下来，照亮底下的一个个小型舞台，拍卖品们伫立在舞台中央展示着自己的身体，游走在其中的富人们若有感兴趣的便出价竞拍，价高者便能带着拍卖品共度春宵。  
Mycroft带上了手中的面具，和Samantha他们一起边走边看，一边祈祷着能早点从这无聊的聚会脱身。  
站在舞台中央的基本上都是貌美的Omega，为了迎合富人们的不同口味，举办方也会安排一些Beta和Alpha参加拍卖。漂亮而诱人的Omega们在舞台上随着音乐展示自己，他们绕过一个只穿了白色吊袜带的金发Omega，旁边舞台上是一个穿着蕾丝连衣裙的亚裔美人，茉莉味道的信息素随着走动飘散开来。Samantha和Liam各自寻找着今晚的猎物，这两个Beta虽然已经订婚，但是不妨碍他们各玩各的。  
很快两人都有了目标，Samantha朝一位黑珍珠美人走去，Liam则在分开之前向Mycroft递了一个小瓶子。“这是最新款的迷幻药。”他介绍道，语调带着一丝自得，“Sweet Dreams。”  
“你知道我最讨厌这些。”Mycroft摇了摇头，“药物作用下的虚幻只会让人在清醒后更加空虚。”  
Liam坚持着把瓶子塞进了Mycroft手里，自己拿出一瓶新的吞下，露出一个心满意足的微笑：“祝你打猎愉快，伙计。”  
Mycroft继续绕着大厅漫无目的地走着，他接过了侍者递过来的香槟，司机再过半小时才会过来接他，意味着自己必须得找个角落打发掉这让人心生绝望的半个小时。  
大厅深处的其中一个舞台围绕着好些人，对于已经见惯各种美人的名流权贵来说，能让多人竞价绝对拥有非同一般的容貌。这让Mycroft不由好奇地望去，发现半人高的舞台上站着的是一个身材矫健的男人。  
他端着酒凑近了一些，终于看清了舞台上那个人的全貌——那是一种不同于在场其他竞拍品的美丽，带着野性，闪闪发光，让人移不开目光，夺目而热烈。  
这是一个年纪稍大的Alpha。  
至少三十出头，一头半长不短的银发梳成背头，用发胶固定着，被灯光带出一丝光晕，一身均称漂亮的肌肉让Mycroft联想到米开朗基罗的雕塑。这样的身体无须衣物修饰，Alpha的脖子上套着白色拉夫领，四周点缀以繁复的蕾丝，同色的蕾丝长手套包裹住他蜜色的手臂，丝袜用吊袜带固定着，关键部位藏在白色内裤里，鼓鼓囊囊的一包，这就是一个力与美结合的最佳范本。  
更何况这个Alpha还有一张无可挑剔的脸蛋。略微纤细的眉毛下边是一双深棕色的大眼睛，薄薄的嘴唇带着一丝若有若无的笑意。既有好的骨相又有好的皮相，Mycroft想道，喝干了杯子里的香槟。身为Alpha，他对Omega并没有什么特别大的兴趣，准确地说，他对所有性别都没有什么兴趣。从十几岁性别分化之后，母亲便致力于给他找到合适的配偶，如今几年过去了，Mycroft能感受到家里无形之中带有的“生殖繁衍的压力”，他依然没有松口，这也是他被迫参加这类聚会的原因之一。  
这个银发Alpha就外形而言绝对是Mycroft欣赏的类型，但他依然没有选择出价。参加竞拍的有巨力集团的总裁Peter Bishop，看起来志在必得，显然拥有一个Alpha对他而言比拥有一个Omega更能彰显他的男子气概。  
Mycroft看着Alpha敏捷地跳下舞台，Bishop揽着他走向了楼上的房间，又拿了一杯香槟，打算再绕一圈打发时间。

*

楼上是由帷幔包裹的一个个半开放式的隔间，灯光带出朦胧的人影，互相纠缠，混合着暧昧的呻吟。楼下的弦乐混合着鼓点，在Mycroft看来，音乐绝对是本次宴会唯一出彩的地方。  
他最终还是选择走上二楼，打算找个地方躲避可能会遇到的熟人，却吃惊地看到了刚才那个银发Alpha站在走廊上。他的视线在Alpha身上打了一个圈，随后注意到一旁隔间里有一个倒下的人影，一只手臂没被帷幔挡住，露出了一截。钻石袖扣和铂金尾戒让Mycroft意识到这个倒在地上的人正是刚才志得意满的Peter Bishop，他下意识地后退了一步，试图从这个烂摊子里抽身。  
银发Alpha朝他露出了一个微笑，不同于刚才楼下温顺而甜美的微笑，这个笑容里带着嗜血和莫名的兴奋感。他们的距离刚好让Mycroft能闻到Alpha掩盖过之后透出来的一丝丝信息素，鲜血、灰烬、皮革的混合体，就像一杯泥煤烟熏过后的MacNair*。  
Bishop的保镖明显发现了不对，从走廊的另一端出现，举枪朝这边射击，加了消音器的手枪射出的子弹掩盖在了音乐中，Mycroft闪身躲进角落，看到那个Alpha灵巧地避开了射向他的子弹，欺身逼近那两个全服武装的西装男。  
那一身肌肉并不是摆设。Mycroft发现Alpha的爆发力和格斗技巧对付这两人绰绰有余，保镖们迅速被缴了械，三个人肉搏到一处，银发男人找准时机给了其中一个人喉头致命一击，随后和另一个人滚成一团，大腿牢牢地绞住对方的脖子，干脆利落，一击毙命。仅剩的另一个保镖摇摇晃晃地起身，冲向他试图同归于尽，却被Alpha一个巧妙的过肩摔扔下了二楼。清脆的玻璃声响起，楼下传来一阵尖叫，却没有引发过大的骚乱，几乎所有人都沉醉在迷幻药制造的甜美梦境中，根本无暇注意真实世界发生的一切。  
弦乐渐弱，进入尾声，银发Alpha踩着点走到了Mycroft身边，冰冷的指尖触到他滚烫的脸颊，嘴唇凑到Mycroft的耳边，吐出的热气让他忍不住战栗。  
“愿意买我一个晚上吗？”

TBC

*MacNair 一款威士忌。  
另外文里面有个鬼畜的彩蛋。

02

本章LM

第一次开车，到底是学步车，小灵狗，还是特斯拉。。。。。。我也不知道。

朋友们凑合吃吃，好吃给些鼓励，么么哒~

02

这一刻他仿佛置身于台风眼，周围的一切都被狂风摧毁，中心地带却安然无恙。

Mycroft感受到靠近自己的这个热源渐渐移开，充斥着鼻腔的信息素味道也随之减淡。对面那个Alpha扯下了脖子和手上的装饰物，挑挑拣拣地在两具尸体之间寻找着可以穿的衣物。

强大的Alpha用信息素就能压制敌人，Alpha之间的信息素往往并不兼容，这也正是Alpha和Alpha情侣明显比其他性征的情侣数量更少的原因之一，意乱情迷时毫无准备的标记甚至会导致一方死亡。

平时过分地循规蹈矩让Mycroft决定在今夜进行一次冒险的放纵，对方是一个美丽而危险的Alpha，从见面开始，他的一举一动都让人着迷，唤醒了蛰伏在Mycroft血液里属于本能的欲望。

他欣赏着健美的身躯被衬衫和西装包裹，恢复了平时的镇定，朝着穿戴整齐的银发Alpha伸出了手：“我的司机已经在楼下等着了。”

对面棕色的眼睛里透出一丝笑意，比Mycroft凉一些的手握住了他的，这双手不同于Mycroft的修长细嫩，宽大带着老茧和细微的伤痕，有力而坚韧。

“能告诉我你的名字吗？”当他们终于坐进车里，银发Alpha就把头埋进了Mycroft的颈项，他感受到了脖子上的湿意，喘息着问道。此刻他的信息素不受控制地释放出来，和另一个Alpha的皮革烟熏味混合在一起，没有产生生理性的厌恶，反倒让人欲望高涨。

“Greg。”对方往后撤退了一些，红润的嘴唇在外面的灯光下泛起一丝水光，Mycroft忍不住伸出手细细摩挲起来。Greg伸出舌头轻轻舔舐了一下他的指尖，嘴唇微张，仿佛在邀请Mycroft的深入。

温暖而湿润。Mycroft看着这个叫做Greg的杀手把自己的两根手指含在嘴里，褪去了之前的凶狠和野性，就像一个正真的男妓一样挑逗着刚见面的客人，如同一只不知餍足的大猫。他把自己的手指撤了出来，换回了对方不满足的一声轻哼，随后吻住了这个Alpha。

这是他第一次和一个Alpha接吻，谁都不让着谁，使出浑身解数来征服对方。Greg的舌头勾着Mycroft的，起先还带着些温存，随后便发展成了撕咬，Mycroft尝到了嘴巴里的血腥味，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴到了他们之间的真皮座椅上。

他们过了一阵才喘息着分开，光凭这一个吻就让Mycroft引以为傲的自制力全部瓦解，他的裆部明显地隆起了一大块，借着微弱的亮光，他看到Greg也明显陷入了欲望之中。

“我叫Mycroft。”

“我知道你，Mycroft Holmes，聪明但却循规蹈矩的富家公子哥。”Greg擦了擦被咬破的嘴唇，“现在我发现这都是骗人的表象。”

*

在车停下后他们便纠缠着进入了电梯，Mycroft的这套公寓在建筑顶层，短短的一分钟在此刻显得格外漫长。Greg紧贴在他身上，调整角度摩擦着彼此的勃起，过电般的快感让他几乎丧失了思考的能力。

两个人跌跌撞撞地从打开的电梯门进入了房间，Greg胡乱地吻着Mycroft，顺便摸索着解开了他的领结，Mycroft动手脱掉了自己的燕尾服和马甲，任由Greg破坏身上仅剩的一件衬衫。

他们最终赤裸地躺在了床上，交换着亲吻，Greg压在Mycroft身上，火热的阴茎毫无阻隔地蹭着Mycroft的，前所未有的体验让他绷紧了脚趾。Mycroft能感受到Greg湿热的舌头转移了阵地，危险地移向他脖子后面敏感的腺体，在那周围轻轻打着圈，这样的刺激激起了他的一阵颤栗，忍不住让他呻吟出声。

Greg收回了游走在Mycroft脖子上的舌头，直起身坐了起来，伸手握住了两个人的勃起，就着前液的润滑套弄起来。他腾出一只手挑逗着Mycroft的乳头，修剪整齐的指甲刮过挺立的红肿，沿着苍白的胸部一路向下。Mycroft着迷地看着Greg在他身上摆动着腰，让两人敏感的龟头来回摩擦，两根属于Alpha的粗大光靠一只手根本无法握住，Mycroft喘息着伸出手握住了另外一侧，另一只手掌包住了两人的前端打着旋揉弄，突然加倍的快感让Greg溢出了一声粗喘。

这变成了一场角逐，两个人眼神胶着，都从对方的眼睛里看到了不容错辨的欲望，Greg的每一次挺动都刁钻地擦过Mycroft的冠状沟，Mycroft转动着手指抠挖着Greg的马眼，试图让对方最先缴械。整个房间被铺天盖地的信息素席卷，Mycroft感受着手中硬物的变化，知道两个人都快要到达临界点了。

“Mycroft……”Greg仰起头，发狠地加快了摩擦的速度，发胶固定着的银发已经散开，几缕刘海挡住了他的面容，随着动作一颤一颤。

身上的ALpha腹肌紧绷，Mycroft欣赏着眼前的景色，伸出手揽住了Greg的腰把他拉了下来，Greg的胸肌紧贴着他苍白的胸膛，两人伸出舌头交换了一个火热的吻，腰部不断动作，感受着彼此的挤压。

高潮的那一刻，Mycroft知道他一定发出了声音。语无伦次的喊叫亦或者是身上这个Alpha的名字，他向来是一个安静的床伴，在之前为数不多的性经验中他并没能感受到灭顶的快乐。而现在，久未纾解的欲望终于得到了释放，身上覆盖着另一具温暖的身体，正懒洋洋地抚摸着自己的发梢，小腹之间的黏腻感都让他无比餍足。

Greg轻吻着身下人苍白胸膛上的雀斑，Mycroft显然还沉浸在余韵之中，胸部起伏，刚才的高潮对于两人来说都是一次美好的体验，Greg已经很久没有享受过能让他如此心满意足的性爱了。

“为什么是我？”Mycroft享受着Greg温柔的爱抚，他的大脑还没能高速运转起来，“杀了我甚至不需要浪费太多时间。”

“你在底下看我的眼神，”Greg撑起了一只手臂调整了姿势，“让我意识到你和他们完全不同。”

视线接触的刹那让Mycroft感觉到自己刚被纾解的欲望又卷土重来，Greg明显感觉到了这一点，滑下去用嘴唇轻蹭着Mycroft的半勃，湿热的触感瞬间笼罩了他，Greg灵巧的舌头在他头部转着圈，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着柱身滴了下来，更别提来自视觉上的冲击——被深喉的那刻甚至差点又让Mycroft缴械。  
“Greg……”Mycroft粗喘着推开他，做出了一个根本没有经过深思熟虑的决定：“进入我。”

*  
Alpha的甬道并不适合被进入，即便做了很久的润滑，Greg还是花了很长时间才完全进入Mycroft。高热紧致的内壁包裹着他，Mycroft努力接纳的样子让Greg陷入疯狂。

Greg开始试探性地轻轻抽插，变换着角度寻找Mycroft的前列腺，Mycroft在被刺探到那点时发出了一声惊呼，背朝后拱起，双手无助的抓紧了床单。  
“你可以选择自己控制节奏，”Greg把Mycroft拉起，让他环住自己的脖子，“我想看你取悦自己的样子。”

“是我掌控一切的样子。”

Mycroft借力让Greg躺在了床上，居高临下地看向身下的Alpha，感受着体内勃发的欲望，这个姿势让Greg更加深入，甚至就要顶到他萎缩的内阴。这种前所未有的感觉让Mycroft从心底带出一丝战栗，他既恐惧又充满期待，缓慢地撑着Greg的大腿试图用承受的住的节奏让自己获得快感。

Greg的粗大刺激着Mycroft的敏感点，他那深色的眼眸仿佛要把Mycroft烧出一个洞来。当Mycroft感受到Greg紧绷的大腿肌肉时便故意停下来，腾出一只手懒洋洋地抚慰自己，他想把Greg控制在高潮边缘，让对方明白自己才是这场性爱的主宰。

Greg发出了不满的低吼，伸出手撸动Mycroft蓄势待发的脆弱部位，手法巧妙精湛，让他腰眼发麻。Mycroft短暂的失神让Greg重新夺回了主权，他掀翻了对方开始猛烈地抽插起来，每一次撞击都精准地顶弄到Mycroft的致命一点。勃起在两人的腹间摩擦，Mycroft感受着累积的快感，牢牢地攀住Greg的脖子：“Greg——我就要——”

他们一起到达了顶点，被猛烈的高潮吞噬。

*

Mycroft在床头柜摸出了一包烟，抽出一根用打火机点燃，看着Greg扣上衬衣扣子准备离开。

“在想什么呢？”Greg凑过来，就着Mycroft的手吸了一口烟，英俊的面庞被烟雾笼罩。

“我还会见到你吗？”Mycroft把烟举到自己唇边，“或许在另一个谋杀宴会上？”

“假以时日，你会是一个强大的Alpha，一头人人畏惧的猛兽。”银发Alpha低声笑了起来，“而我会在你需要的时候出现。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双A标记

03  
Greg Lestrade。

出生在一个普通家庭，分化成ALpha之后加入了海军，随后参加选拔加入了SBS*，最后却不知道为什么成为了一个在刀尖舔血的杀手。

Mycroft时常想起这个俊美的银发ALpha，那晚之后他们依然有着联系——如果把“联系”定义为一方总是每年寄给另一方一些奇怪的生日礼物的话。

一开始是几个小小的陶瓷摆件，精致考究的宫廷人偶放在泡沫箱里，随后一年是一把贝母古董扇，扇子大骨上是缀以珠宝的金色浮雕，放在红丝绒盒子里，附上了一张署名GL简洁的贺卡。最离谱的一次是一张德加的油画，标志性的蓝色裙摆的芭蕾舞女美得让人惊叹，画框是新配上的，这幅画显然也不在近期拍卖会的名单上。

Mycroft甚至怀疑Lestrade是不是打劫了哪个富豪的金库，寄给自己以便转移财产，说不定哪天就能在家门口看到这个讨债鬼。他选择把这些东西锁在了杂物间里，唯独留下了今年Lestrade送的一把秀珍手枪，委托工匠嵌在了一根常用的手杖上。

如今他已经是独当一面的Holmes家主，脱去了之前刻意营造的假象，能看透人心、杀伐果断的Holmes家主是其他家族忌惮的对象，而有的人认为他锋芒太露，迟早有一天会自食其果。然而这些都改变不了所有人都想巴结这位年轻的家主这一事实。

*

被人用枪指着绝对不是Mycroft人生中所遇到过的什么大事。他默默地跨过倒在地上的两个保镖，攥紧了手上的手杖，走到了停在一旁的黑色轿车面前。加上司机一共三人，看起来训练有素，估计地下停车场的监控早就被替换掉了。Mycroft被拉扯着推到了后排，其中一个绑匪扯掉了他手上的手杖，并且把他口袋里面的手机扔到地上踩碎了。

车子启动起来，车内安静的可怕，没有人说话。时间还不算太晚，但路上的车流不再密集，Mycroft看着熟悉的街道渐渐远去，开始好奇他的助理什么时候能够带领增援赶上。车上的三个人都没有带面罩，似乎很笃定Mycroft不会活下来，这对他来说无疑是个坏消息，昭示着必然发生的恶战。

车子驶到一条空旷的街道时，后面传来的鸣笛声让车上所有人都不由地一颤。

“操！”司机从后视镜望了一眼，咒骂出声：“这个点还有见鬼的交警！”

“只有一个人。”坐在Mycroft旁边的黑衣人用枪重重地捅了他一下，“别搞什么小动作，不然你和他可以一起上明天的头条。”

司机放慢车速，靠边停下了车，警用摩托超上了他们，停在了车前。三个人都握住了枪戒备地看着那位警官逐渐走进。

“晚上好，警官。”司机放下了车窗，露出了一个自认为友善的微笑，“我能问下为什么要停车吗？”

“只是例行检查，这周上头的要求。”那个警官无奈地耸了耸肩，“能让我看一下后备箱吗？下车打开一下就好，耽误你们一分钟的时间。”

司机走下了车，随后传来后备箱打开的声音，车上剩下的两个人依然警惕地戒备着，做好了随时拔枪的准备。

“看起来没什么问题。”警官的声音模糊不清地传来，后备箱被啪的合上，盯着后视镜的两人却通通变了脸色——原本应该站着的司机并不在那儿。

下一刻，爆破声，玻璃破碎的声音接踵而来，Mycroft感受到脸上溅上了几点温热，耳朵因为枪声嗡嗡作响。等他回过神来，两个绑匪都没了呼吸，头上的缺口汩汩地流着血和脑浆的混合物，后挡风玻璃破了的洞口带进了一阵冷风。

“嘿，Mycroft。”穿着制服的警官摘下了头盔，露出了一头修剪整齐的银发和依旧俊美的脸庞。

Mycroft掏出口袋巾仔细地擦去了脸上的血痕，理了理已经带上褶皱的西装，跨出了车子。银发Alpha手上拿着Mycroft之前落在地下车库的手杖，那双棕色的眼睛正笑盈盈地望着他，就像一条等着主人夸奖的大狗。

Mycroft无声接过，细细摩挲着手柄，犹豫该不该把藏在里面的枪拔出来。

“没想到你对我的枪这么念念不忘。”

“那是因为你的枪够小。”Mycroft干巴巴地回道，故意往对面人的下半身扫了一眼。

“我还有把大枪可以给你用。”对面的人恬不知耻地撩起了外套衣摆，从里面抽出了一把冲锋枪，啪地打开了折叠手柄：“还能伸能缩。”

Mycroft决定在助理赶来之前无视从Lestrade嘴巴里讲出来的每一句话。

*  
助理和安保团队在五分钟后赶到，被面前微妙的气氛吓得没敢多说一句话。Mycroft上车之后，Greg也跟着挤了进来。

车内狭小的空间让Alpha身上的信息素明显了起来，比以往闻到的更为浓烈，Lestrade颧骨上不自然的酡红让Mycroft意识到身旁的人正处于发情期。

“我已经有了抑制剂抗性。”Greg解释道，把头靠到了冰凉的皮革上，缓解涌上来的燥热，他的声音比以往更沙哑。Mycroft这才发现自己把多年前有关这个人的记忆藏的那么好，脸上新添的细纹，皮革烟火味的信息素，藏在警服外套下起伏的喉结，因为高热干裂的嘴唇……这些细节逐渐与记忆中的那个美丽危险的Alpha重叠起来，变成了眼前这个鲜活的Greg。

“在这么久之后……”他伸出手覆在Greg的颧骨上，看着长睫毛扫过手指，咽下了想说的话，凑过去吻上了干裂的嘴唇。

Greg明显没有刚才那么清醒，抑制剂的药效已经过了，一旦产生抗药性之后，大剂量的抑制剂也只能维持短暂的时间。他主动凑上前回应身上的这个Alpha，Mycroft身上喷了木质调的香水，掩盖住了本身信息素的味道，Greg闻到了一丝不同于香水的松木味，极淡，却让人上瘾。

一开始的肾上腺素狂飙和随后的针锋相对变成了现在的互相依靠，他们靠着彼此，在很长一段路中都没有开口。

“我该为你出现在这里担心吗？”

“我说过会在你需要的时候出现。”Greg打开车窗让外面的空气流动进来，“我只是恰巧知道有人打你的主意。”

车子停了下来，Mycroft带着Greg穿过草坪，富丽堂皇摆放着雕塑和油画的大厅和旋转楼梯，在一扇门前停下了脚步。

“所以？”Greg舔了舔唇，挑眉看着Mycroft。  
“恐怕要劳烦阁下在寒舍将就一晚。”Mycroft打开房门，做了一个请的手势。  
下一秒Greg被他发狠地按在墙上，后脑勺撞击墙面发出了一声闷响，处于发情期的Alpha困惑地盯着面前突然发疯的人，缓慢眨眼，显然被这突如其来的举动搞懵了。

“六年！整整六年！”Mycroft咬着牙低声咆哮，手上力道加重，“除了一些该死的不知道从哪里偷来的东西！”

“虽然每一次见面你总是在扭断别人的脖子或者崩了别人的脑袋，但这绝对不是所谓的‘我需要的时候’。”

Mycroft凑上前撕咬着对方的唇瓣，直到尝到血腥味才退开：“你总是在提醒我不要忘记你，可是你才是那个一直消失的人，Gregory。”

“我不知道你还好这一口，”Greg伸出手摸了一把Mycroft已经发紧的裤裆，“愤怒性爱什么的，我可以陪你——”

剩下的话变成了惊喘，要害被Mycroft掌握在手中隔着裤子反复揉搓，Greg被刺激的说不出话来。

“看到你下摩托的那刻我就想着现在，”Mycroft粗暴拉下Greg的裤子，“脱下这一身制服被我压在下面，求我让你射出来。”

发情期的Alpha非常敏感，稍加揉搓便濒临爆发的边缘，Mycroft松开了手，换来Greg紧贴的磨蹭和意义不明的鼻音。他把Greg的警服外套和贴身衣物扒下，而Greg配合地甩掉了鞋子和已经到脚踝的裤子。

赤裸的，散发着浓浓信息素的，矫健的Alpha站在房间中央，高高翘起的前端因得不到抚慰涨的通红。

Mycroft带着Greg走到了房间一端的全身镜前，一丝不挂的Greg和衣着完整的他形成了鲜明对比。其实他早就硬的发疼，另一个Alpha的发情期似乎催化了Mycroft同样靠抑制剂长期抑制的发情期的到来，松木的味道越来越浓，开始变得不受控制。Greg因为得不到情人的抚慰，开始撸动自己的勃起，一只手快速套弄，另一只手刺激着头部，Mycroft贪婪地看着镜子里这个人的每一次动作，每一个表情的变化，紧蹙的眉毛和微张的嘴唇预示着Greg即将到来的高潮。

他伸出手玩弄着Greg的双球，划过会阴，来到那个隐秘的入口，刺探地摸索着，往里伸入一个指节。

“Mycroft——”突如其来的刺激让Greg高喊着喷发了出来，白浊溅到了小腹上和镜子上，流下蜿蜒的痕迹，他把身体的部分重量倚靠在Mycroft身上，感受着高潮带来的失神。

Mycroft伸手继续套弄着Greg依旧半硬的勃起，榨出最后一点精液，开始润滑银发Alpha的后穴。

“我快撑不住了。”Greg看着Mycroft修长的手指深深没入他的后穴做着扩张，偶尔擦过敏感点带来的快感远远不够，让他难耐地扭动起来，试图在Mycroft的手指上操着自己，但是站立的姿势让他很难做到这一点。

发情期Alpha内壁紧致滚烫，Mycroft在里面轻轻搅动着，鼻尖埋在Greg的颈项，舌尖在腺体周围打转，用犬齿轻咬，试图让银发Alpha沾染上自己的味道。这种标记性的举动预示着他已经被动进入了发情期。

“操，Mycroft！”Greg不满地把身后的人推到了床上，“为什么你发情了都能这么磨磨蹭蹭！”他拉开了Mycroft的裤链，早就蓄势待发的性器束缚在已经湿了一片白色内裤中，Greg把猛兽释放了出来，直起身就想往上面坐，却因为不得要领而得不到满足。

“快点，Mycroft，快进来操我……”Greg用臀瓣磨蹭着Mycroft的勃起，低下头向情人索吻。滚烫的唇瓣再次相触，这次变得温柔绵延，Mycroft伸手扶住自己的阴茎，缓慢地进入了Greg。

Greg从来不畏惧疼痛。当Mycroft的粗大进入他的身体时，疼痛混杂着细微的快感让却他咆哮出声，身体被撕开填满的感觉违背了Alpha的天性，保护机制阻止着另一个Alpha的入侵，但Greg无视了脑中滴滴作响的警铃，沉下身一鼓作气地让Mycroft的性器进入到最深处。

两个人都没有动作，只是紧紧抱在一起，唇舌交缠。Greg赤裸的胸膛贴着Mycroft的羊毛马甲，昂贵的面料并不扎人，但却带来一丝丝的痒意。

“Greg……”Mycroft在亲吻的间隙中小声呢喃着身上男人的名字，开始小幅度地抽送，被Greg包裹住的感觉让他的大脑几乎停止了运转。

他们换了一个姿势，Greg双腿环住了Mycroft的腰，好让他更深入些，体内的性器大开大合地操着他的内壁，每一次都碾过敏感点，让他绷直了脚尖。

“Mycroft，再深一些。”Greg的声音沙哑而压抑，吐出的却是让Mycroft失去理智的话语：“操进我最深的地方，像标记Omega一样标记我……”

“我会标记你，在你里面成结，在你的脖子上留下我的印记，”Mycroft手指揉捏着Greg的臀部，每一次插入都比前一次更深更重，头部甚至捅进了Alpha萎缩的内阴，“我要让你变成我的，永远没办法离开……”

“那就让我变成你的，Myc。”Greg棕色的双眼对上的Mycroft的灰蓝，他们都在彼此的眼中看到了某种不确定的、狂热的情愫，某种猛兽之间的相互臣服，某种赤诚的柔情蜜意。

这种情愫或许早就在六年前的第一次相遇就生根发芽，在岁月的浇灌下发酵成长，最终无法斩断无法割舍。Mycroft不知道这算不算所谓的爱情，感情向来是他不屑一顾的东西，他可以坦然面对鲜血，面对死亡，却无法坦然面对六年之后走向他的Greg Lestrade。在他走过来的那一刻，Mycroft感到自己的心脏从未跳动的那么激烈过。

潜意识里，Mycroft知道Greg对他也是如此。

黏腻的水声在房间里显的非常响亮，Greg蜜色的肌肤上出了一层薄汗，他摆动着腰部，嘴唇微张，露出一小截粉色的舌头，现在已经被体内的巨大操到失去了神志。

“Mycroft——我就要——”

“向我发誓，Gregory。”Mycroft停止了动作，把银发Alpha吊在了高潮边缘，“你永远不会离开我。”

“我是你的……”Greg带着哭腔重复道，“我永远不会离开你。”

Mycroft在他体内成结，一股一股微凉的精液打在Greg的内壁上，Greg在高潮中颤抖地接受着，脖子上随后而至的刺痛让他已经射完一次的阴茎又吐出了一小股白浊。

鲜明的牙印刻在Greg腺体周围，Mycroft满意地舔舐着那个伤口，他的结还卡在这具温暖的身体里，他们都陷在情欲的漩涡中，抚慰着彼此，无比的满足，等待着下一轮发情期的到来。

*  
“说真的，你打算过寄给我回礼？”Greg披着浴袍倚在窗前，阳光洒在他的身上，没被遮住的地方满是Mycroft留下的痕迹，眼睛里带着笑意。

“总得礼尚往来。”Mycroft走过去环住他的爱人，和Greg一起看向他手中的那张明信片。这是Mycroft没有寄出的回礼之一，曾经被好好地放在床头柜里，直到现在终于来到了属于它的人身边。

上面是一首诗，用华丽的花体写就：

O wert thou in the cauld blast,  
On yonder lea, on yonder lea,  
My plaidie to the angry airt,  
I'd shelter thee, I'd shelter thee;  
Or did Misfortune's bitter storms  
Around thee blaw, around thee blaw,  
Thy bield should be my bosom,  
To share it a', to share it a'.

Or were I in the wildest waste,  
Sae black and bare, sae black and bare,  
The desert were a Paradise,  
If thou wert there, if thou wert there；  
Or were I Monarch o' the globe,  
Wi' thee to reign, wi' thee to reign,  
The brightest jewel in my Crown  
wad be my Queen.

END 

最后的诗选自Robert Burns，《如果你站在冷风里》，我觉得非常符合麦雷了。

O,wert thou in the cauld blast, 若是你一人在冷风里  
On yonder lea,on yonder lea, 在那遥远的草地,遥远的草地,  
My plaidie to the angry air, 我的衣襟会抵御不羁的风  
I'd shelter thee,I'd shelter thee. 我愿保护你,保护你  
Or did misfortune's bitter storms, 若有凄风苦雨  
Around thee blaw,around thee blaw, 不幸袭击你,袭击你  
Thy bield should be my bosom, 我的胸膛会为你遮雨  
To share it a’, to share it a’, 同你不分离,不分离  
Or were I in the wildest waste, 若是我一人在极荒芜的野地  
sae black and bare,sae black and bare, 多么郁闷空虚,郁闷空虚  
The desert were a Pradise, 若是你在这里,你在这里  
If thou wert there, if thou wert there, 沙漠也会变成琼楼玉宇  
Or Were I monarch o’the globe, 我若是天下的君王  
Wi’thee to reign,wi’thee to reign, 大印我俩共同执掌,共同执掌  
The brightest jewel in my crown 我王冠上最璀璨的宝石  
Wad be my queen. 便是我王后的形象

SBS 英国特别舟艇中队，Greg曾经做过一段时间特种兵。

假扮交警梗 看了杀死伊芙最新一集的朋友们都懂，哈哈哈


End file.
